Mischief Mixed with Fever
by EtherealDreamCloud
Summary: Woody was struck with terrible high fever, and Shelly has to take care of him. There is no one else to prank the heck out of the neighbourhood menace Mr. Rottweiler, which is why Woody has no other choice but to do just that. Will the prankster's deeds go well for him?
1. Sleepless night

**Author's note: Well, I didn't thought of writing another fanfic that kind of focuses on Woody and Shelly.** **But it just kind of called for it when I had an idea of how Woody would be able to prank his neighbour while he's ill. Also, my thanks to my friend SailorRaybloomDZ for giving me the idea for the beginning and helping me with it.**

* * *

In the serene blank place, the winged shining wonder known as angelic Woody was setting a trap for his devilish rival by using a wall brush to dip into a bucket full of glue and spread it on a mat. However, as he was preparing it, he felt an itching sensation in his nose and then sneezed loudly.

'Why do I feel terrible?' he thought while sniffling 'I've got a strange feeling... I even have a running nose...'

All of a sudden, the ground cracked open as if Hell broke loose that causes Woody to be surprised and wary. Except in this case, it was kind of **literal** , because devilish Roger showed himself from that hole.

"I heard your sneeze. Are you sick?" he asked, curiously.

"That's none of your business." the wonder replied, sniffling again and slowly backing away from him.

He accidentally stepped on his own trap, so he got his foot glued on the mat. At least it was not superglue, otherwise it would be really difficult to get it off.

Either way, Roger was climbing out while muttering:

"We'll see..."

The wonder tried to escape by flying away, but the fatso grabbed the mat that was stuck to his foot. Woody flapped his wings as much as he could, then managed to fly away as the mat got into the fatso's face.

He was fluttering through the air only for sometime.

'I feel so tired...' but for him, it felt like forever 'but I can't stop...'

The prankster weakly flew down to the ground at a slow pace. Now he was lying on his stomach.

'I can't... can't...' his thought was trailing off to these words. The jokester was feeling so miserable, he was about to give up as much as he did not want to.

Things got even worse when a large dark silhouette with devilish features and glowing red eyes was approaching him, while the poor jokester let out another strong sneeze.

"Want help?" the horned silhouette inquired, while putting his hand on one of his wings.

"Leave me alone... I already feel terrible..."

He let out a laugh that was a mix between evil and mocking, then told him:

"You're so useless, you freaking wuss!"

The prankster was woken up from the nightmare by a familiar soft voice.

"Woody?" it was Shelly who was feeling drowsy "Is everything alright?"

It was a warm summer night, and apparently the two were back from a vacation to his house. Both of them are exhausted and it was around 3 AM.

"N-no... I have a headache... and I feel cold." he barely mumbled, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Oh my... I'll turn the light on to get a better look at you..." she said worryingly.

The girl got up and carefully tried not to bump or stumble upon anything in the dark. When she pressed the light switch, the sight was more troubling than she thought. The young man was pale, his cheeks were beet-red, sweating profusely and he was shivering as if he was on the North Pole. She laid her hand on his forehead to check if he is burning up. But as soon as the girl did so, it made her yell from pain. He was radiating heat like a brick right out of the oven - the poor young man was clearly sick from fever.

"C-call a d-doctor..." Woody hardly stammered.

"Oh, I'm afraid don't know any phone numbers..." she replied "...Do you?"

"N-no..." and after that answer, he let out a whooping cough while covering his mouth.

He was hacking continuously for minute then taking in a sharp gasp of breath. Then without warning, Woody jumped from his bed and darted to the bathroom... he vomited in the toilet bowl. After that, he felt much weaker than he already is, and as if there is acid stuck in his throat. The poor prankster hardly had any strength left, so he could not utter a single word. Shelly went to help him up by taking his hand and lead him back to bed.

"You poor dear..." she said while he laid down "I'll bring the thermometer."

And it did not took too long to find what is needed. With the snap of her wrist, Shelly shook the thermometer as much as she could to make the mercury get down to normal temperature. After she was done with that, she put the thermometer under his armpit. Because of that, the ill prankster should not move his arm for about fifteen minutes, while his sweetheart makes hot tea for him.

When the girl brings in the cup, she carefully laid it on the nightstand. Woody handed her the thermometer, then he tried to drink his tea without burning himself. Turns out the temperature was critical... which was exactly at 39 C. Words can not express how much this made Shelly feel so concerned for him. She went to bring a cold damp cloth as quickly as she could. After few minutes when she came back, she found him writhing, rolling around and whining in pain.

"Shh... hush there... " Shelly whispered to him, her voice filled with gentleness. This somewhat calm him down.

The girl carefully placed the cloth on his forehead which caused him to shiver more. Woody tiredly looked at her, as he was still feeling really tormented and dejected by the fever. Seeing her boyfriend in such a pain and misery makes her just as dejected, especially when she is used to see him so cheerful, energetic, happy and really healthy. Without saying a single word, she laid next to him and hugged him.

"W-what are you doing? You're g-going to catch it too..." Woody finally spoke, warning her.

Regardless of his protest and what he just said from his mind, his heart and emotions got the better of him. With tears in his blue eyes, he returned the hug. Although not as terrible as it was earlier, the young man still has that aching sensation, but at least he was not alone...

They stayed snuggled for few hours. While from time to time, the young lady had to go back and forth to either bring some medicine, or cool the cloth off and use it to bring his temperature down. Then, of course, re-check it to make sure she did bring it down. She had to do all of that, despite being exhausted and being told by him several times to take a rest... for the sake of his health.

Despite the fact that he was feeling really light-headed, at least his pain was almost eased, especially after all the struggle for Shelly trying her best to make him feel better.

At around dawn, she tiredly trudged back with the cloth cooled yet again and she placed it on his forehead. After that, she sat down on the bed. Perhaps, it is not needed to bring down his temperature for now, or at least she hopes so.

"I'm s-sorry... for making you so worried." he apologized.

"It's okay, Woody... You can't help being ill. It's a terrible thing, but it happens." she said reassuringly, caressing his cheek.

The sick prankster wanted to say something else, but his eyes felt heavy so he was slowly falling asleep. Earlier, he could not sleep from the feverish torture. It is still somehow discomforting for him, yet at least he can now rest without a problem.

Seeing him finally at ease makes the young lady smile and calm. She lay down and snuggled up to him. Since Woody was half-asleep, he sensed this tenderness. He put his arms around her and held her close. The thought of Shelly being around him simply makes him happy and relieved, and she felt the same for Woody. Their love for each other can not be put into mere words.


	2. Unenthusiastic preparation

It was nearly noon, Shelly woke up first and she was about to make a light breakfast for Woody that would go easy on his poor stomach. It was surprising enough for her that he did not throw up the tea and medicine from earlier.

Either way, the phone rang in another room and that startled her. At first, Shelly felt nervous but she knew it could be important, so she forced herself to pick it up.

"H-hello?"

"Hello, Shelly." of course, it turned out that the caller was director Joe "May I speak to Woody?"

She felt bad for waking him, especially in this condition he is in, but she had to. When he did woke up, the phone was handed to him.

"Hello, Joe..." he greeted him drowsily.

"What's wrong with your voice? Are you ill?"

"Yes..." he responded.

"Oh, that's terrible..." his voice clearly showed concern "Did you call a doctor?"

"N-no, but I wanted to..." he said with a sigh. The prankster explained that it is just that he was not ill for a long time until now.

"Well... I'm afraid we can't cancel the episode." the director sadly explained "Because if we skip, then the audience ratings will sharply drop. Therefore, it's likely that there'll be no more **'Neighbours from Hell'** , so please prepare for the episode. So it better be a bad episode than nothing at all."

"Fine... I understand." Woody sighed gloomily.

"Good. See you later then, and get better soon."

"Thanks. See you then..." and then he hung up and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" the girl inquired.

"I'm going to play dirty tricks on our neighbour." he responded.

After all, if it is not Woody keeping the disgusting neighbour Roger from causing problems... then who else would?

"You're still too sick!" she pointed out, worryingly.

"But I feel a lot better!" he claimed confidently as he jumped up "I can still bring mayhem to Baldy McBald!"

However, exactly as Woody said that, he let out a whooping cough which simply disproves his point.

"Definitely not in that shape..." she shook her head.

"Sadly, I have to... Joe won't let me to skip the episode." he replied dejectedly.

"I see..."

There was a slightly awkward pause for about a minute. All of a sudden, Shelly had an idea - it was an absurd one, but she thought it may or may not work. Woody could already somehow tell that his sweetheart has something to say, so he asked her:

"Something on your mind?"

"I have this plan, but I'm not sure if you'd be okay with it..." she said, feeling a bit nervous.

"Go ahead... I'd like to hear it."

"Umm..." she wavered for a moment, but she forced herself to say it "Is it alright if I prank Rottweiler temporarily instead of you?"

"The answer is 'no'." he immediately answered without hesitation.

'Well... I knew he'd say that...' she thought.

"Look..." he tried to begin explaining while rubbing his forehead in slight frustration and his headache didn't help at all "you already put yourself in enough danger last time, and..."

Woody's sentence was suddenly discontinued, because he started coughing again, this time making him feel woozy. That made Shelly feel more troubled for him than she already was.

"I'm fine..." the prankster's voice was raspy.

She was clearly not convinced by that statement. Nevertheless, he tried to finish his sentence anyway.

"And what I was saying is that... what you're planning to do is even worse." he was still coughing slightly between some of his words.

"Sure, but while you're sick it's not any better."

He slowly moved closer to her and gently laid his hands on her cheeks.

"I don't want anything bad happen to you. You're just too dear to me..."

"But, but... I-"

That was interrupted by the knocking on the door, the prankster trudged there to open it. However, he almost lost his balance and leaned on the wall near the door, so he didn't manage to do so. Shelly went to open it instead - of course it was obviously Joe and his crew.

"Hello, Shelly." Joe greeted her.

"H-hello, Joe..."

But he couldn't tell at first if his host was here or not so he asked:

"Umm... where's Woody?"

Woody himself peeked from behind Shelly and he spoke:

"I'm here... You can come in, guys."

When the director saw him he almost instantly felt guilty simply from how pale the host of the show was. The others felt just as sorry for the little guy, even someone as cheerful as Nick the funny guy. The director and his crew entered the house while carrying their equipment.

"I told you that he shouldn't prank Rottweiler in this state... Even the others don't like your decision." Markus said to Joe with a disapproving expression.

The twins Boris and Thomas both nodded in agreement to that. Then they got slightly startled when Woody suddenly sneezed.

"Hey, I already explained earlier why he has to do it..." he stated, still looking dejected.

"Sure... even though you said yourself before that it's better to lose an entire episode than a great host" Kelsie added.

"Look... just go prepare the cameras and move everything like usual... " after that sentence, Joe let out a sigh.

The crew did what the director told them to do, though they weren't as enthusiastic as they were with any other shooting of an episode of the show, because of an obvious reason - Woody wasn't getting any better. He went to his room so he could change into his regular clothes and to go look for one of his winter scarves to put one around his neck. Shelly was fidgeting from concern for him, Kelsie noticed that.

"I'm sure he'll get well soon" she said that to her in an attempt to at least calm her down slightly. Shelly only smiled a little.

Then the editor sat down on a chair, and this time left the sofa empty on purpose so that Woody could rest on it. After about half an hour later, the crew was done with the preparations and the director ordered everyone to get on their positions. Then he stayed silent thinking on how to compensate for both the episode, and at the same time not have the ill prankster be at Rottweiler's house for at least a short time. He sort of had an idea and decided to have a word with Woody.

"So... because you're ill, I'm going to go easy on you... four tricks like the very first episode should be enough. Also, even if you can't finish a prank or two, you can leave." the director explained with a tone that was kind of between a mix of sadness and seriousness.

"That's still not cool..." Nick could be heard murmuring those words.

"Quiet, Nick... None of us like that decision, but it has to be done." Markus said.

"Well, anyway... you understand, Woody?" Joe asked the host that.

"Understood." the host asked with a sort of calmly. Supposedly, the tea helped him not feel too terrible for now.

"Well then... good luck."

"Thanks, I'll be needing it..."

The prankster headed for the main door and then exited it. After closing the door behind him, a loud *thud* could be heard from outside.

"Umm... I'll go check on him for a bit." uttered Shelly and went outside as well.

It turned out that he tripped over something, because Woody was feeling somewhat dizzy. Fortunately, she helped him stand up back on his feet. When Woody was about to leave to his evil neighbour's house, Shelly told him:

"You be very careful in there..."

"I will, no matter what." were his words before he walked there.

Hopefully, luck will be on his side while his talent of stealth and trickery help him do his deeds without any accidents.


	3. Struggling with the mischievous deeds

Poor sick Woody stood in front of his mean neighbour's house. Right away unfortunately, he suddenly felt kind of faint again so he had to lean on the wall for a bit... and not to mention that he hasn't even entered the house yet.

'Great... what am I supposed to do if I have to cough, sneeze, or even have to throw up?' he asked himself, feeling troubled about that 'This is going to be a really huge problem... but I better do it.'

Woody put his hand on the doorknob and sighed deeply from frustration.

'It's just four tricks anyway... so hopefully nothing bad happens.'

Even when Woody was sick and wasn't prepared this time at all, he was still filled with enough determination to punish the merciless old oaf... and fight with humour. So the young man slowly opened the door, glanced around cautiously and then finally went inside stealthily. Once inside, he heard footsteps from the living room which made the young man curious. He walked to the door and peeked through the keyhole - Roger was looking at some piece of paper and he was reading something from it under his breath while his dog Mort was sleeping. After a few minutes when he read it, it could be understood that he was invited to a family celebration. The old oaf wasn't too happy for the fact that the celebration will be formal, meaning that he has to wear a tuxedo. However, he was happy enough knowing that there will be lots of food there. What a glutton...

At this moment if the miserable prankster wasn't so incredibly sick, he would've thought of something witty or sarcastic about Roger being invited to somewhere for once. But Woody obviously wasn't in the mood for that, which is why at the very least he simply tried to keep in mind what his neighbour will be doing today. Roger then decided to go get his lint roller from the bedroom to clean his tuxedo. Because Woody didn't quite know about his today's routine yet, he had to look around the other rooms.

After the fatso closed the door behind him, the sick prankster quietly entered and began searching around the room despite feeling kind of dizzy. However, things were about to get ruined when he needed to cough. The poor young man worked hard to suppress it - otherwise if he coughed, the dog will wake up barking, and therefore possibly even get busted by Rottweiler. Luckily enough, the young man managed to hold it in, but now he felt even more light-headed.

'That was close...' he sighed a little from relief while thinking to himself 'I knew something like this was going to happen... At least I was prepared for it.'

Sadly, there wasn't anything useful nearby, but Woody did considered that the dog could somehow ruin some part of the fatso's tuxedo. Well, he will eventually find out sooner or later... For now he cautiously moved on to the kitchen to look around. On one of the countertops, there was an opened bag of dog-food - it seemed like his neighbour was about to feed Mort, but had forgotten. Either way, Woody thought that maybe it could be of use later, so he took a handful of the dog-food. Then he went to recheck the hallway. However, when he was about to do anything there, he felt nauseous with his vision blurred partially and fell on his knees.

"No... I have to bring myself together." he told himself as he was struggling to stand back on his feet.

It took him seemingly eternal minutes to do it. Even when he did, his stance was somewhat unstable - he was swaying a little as if he was about to fall again. After recovering, he found something that caught his eye which was a pair of fancy black shoes. The prankster could tell that those were for special occasions since they were the only nice-looking shoes in the entire house... and that sparkled an inspiration for a trick. With shaky hands he poured the dog-food into the shoes as if they were bowls. The trick was done, but there was no way that Mort would just get here so Woody walked to the door of the living room. After cracking it open, he merely put them nearby and then quickly but carefully closed it. The door sound caused Mort to wake up, then out of curiosity it went to sniff the fancy-looking shoes. After sniffing them, the dog began trying to eat the food poured inside but couldn't, which was why the chewing became more violent in more massive bites. Meanwhile, Roger wasn't fully done cleaning his tuxedo but he was interrupted, because his attention was caught by the sounds of his pet's growing and biting. When Roger entered the living room, he got enraged almost right away.

"You stupid mongrel! How dare you?!" he scolded with a thunderously loud tone "Those were important!"

The fat-bellied neighbour punished the poor animal by hitting it! Mort whined loudly and moved its muzzle down while looking innocent. Yet at the same time its face showed hatred to its owner. However, it could not attack him or things would end very badly... Woody was observing everything happening there through the keyhole. This was another rare time when he ever felt sorry for the dog. Roger was just standing there and mumbled under his breath:

"I'll get something to eat for now..."

Then after those words, Roger went to the kitchen while the ill young man moved on to the bathroom. Woody explored it for some helpful things, eventually he found a spray bottle filled with liquid that apparently loosens clothes and a tube of superglue from the medicine cabinet. But he wasn't sure what it could be used for yet. He got back to the door of the living room and peeked through the keyhole to see if it's safe to go search through the rooms in the highest floor. Fortunately, the old oaf still wasn't there and Mort was sleeping, so the coast was clear. Woody tiptoed his way to the bedroom. When he got there, it didn't took him too long to find both the old oaf's tuxedo and lint roller. The prankster tried to think of how to mess with both of those things, it took him a few minutes longer than usual because of a headache he had - to him it felt like some huge weight was on it.

'I think I know what to do...' despite that, he finally had a spark of inspiration for a prank.

Woody poured a lot of the superglue on the lint roller. He still wasn't certain about the spray bottle yet, so he decided to leave that for possibly later. Afterwards he entered the study, and the first thing he saw was some sort of printed instruction... for how to tie a tie? Yes, the stupidity of his neighbour was nothing new under the sun. Woody was sure enough that he would ruin that one easily. After all, he did a similar prank which was the one with switching the yoga book with the one that describes 1001 knots. It was just that for this prank he needed to do some searching through the internet for such an instruction that actually describes a knot that could be very difficult (even impossible) to untie. However, when things were somewhat looking up... poor Woody suddenly felt incredibly heavy and he was shuddering severely. He couldn't keep his eyelids opened, and even worse - he also could barely move at all... Everything seemed like as if he was being eaten from the inside by the virus that he caught from who knows when.

Meanwhile, Joe, his camera crew and Shelly were watching desperately. The crew themselves were giving disapproving looks to their director.

"Yes... go ahead and blame me, why don't you..." Joe spoke to them with an almost miserable tone.

None of them commented anything on those words. Either way, Shelly was especially feeling uneasy while as if she was hesitating on something... but was it though? That question was immediately answered when she all of a sudden was about to run out of the house. Kelsie and the guys were left speechless. But then the editor left her laptop to catch the girl by the door.

"Shelly, no!" the editor shouted "It's too dangerous!"

In response, she pleaded to let her go until Joe said:

"Just let her help him..."

"But-" Kelsie was about to go against that, but he interrupted her by saying:

"No one else could sneak in there to help him so..."

The editor obliged to that and let the girl go. Shelly finally left the house so she could get Woody out of the mess he had gotten into and perhaps finish what he has started.


	4. Finishing the other pranks

After running to Rottweiler's house, Shelly stopped in front of it for a moment and hesitated again before taking a deep breath. She was obviously scared of possibly getting caught by Roger, and it didn't really help that she'll be on her own. But there was no other way to help Woody, only Shelly somewhat knows how to sneak and play tricks, mostly from her sweetheart himself. Trembling from fear, she put her hand on the doorknob, opened it and then glanced around before entering. Once inside, the girl headed to the highest floor, but of course she first has to get through the living room where sleeping Mort was. She was about to sneak her way to the bedroom... until footsteps were heard. The girl out of panic awakened the dog on purpose by stomping just once, then straight away hurried to the bedroom and closed the door of it behind her. Because of the dog's frightened awakening, it began barking noisily which alerted the old oaf. When Roger got to the living room, he confusedly looked around the room... however to his surprise he didn't see anything, nor anyone suspcious. His expression changed from confused to angry since Mort made him come here.

"How many times do I have to freaking tell you?!" he yelled at the poor whimpering animal "Do not waste my freaking time!"

He continued like that while Shelly was behind the door. She was really nervous from almost getting caught, but at least she was sure that what she just did was a good enough distraction. Finally, she went into the study and there she found Woody sleeping at the computer with his head and hands on the desk. It certainly seemed like he did his best effort to set up a prank but had abruptly stopped in the middle of it. Shelly tried to wake him up by shaking him and whispering his name, but to no avail, he couldn't. She placed her hand on his forehead to recheck his condition just in case - he was still clearly breathing, yet he was still burning like a brick right out of an oven. That made the girl more worried than she already was, she also wasn't sure how else she could get him out of the house... well, other than dragging him all the way to the main door. So Shelly held him underneath the shoulders, supporting his head with her arm, then she started dragging him backwards. However, when she got to the bedroom heard heavy footsteps which made her terrified since no other than Roger was on his way to there.

'What do I do now?!' she gasped while thinking that.

Then she got an absurd idea, but most likely a safe one... she pushed Woody under the bed and then she went under it afterwards. Roger entered the room and then supposedly continued on with cleaning his tuxedo with the lint roller. Yet as soon as he slided it on the fancy top of the clothes, it got stuck and won't slide anymore... at all. The impatient idiot forcefully attempted to unglue it, only to tear pieces from it because the material of it was THAT fragile. He unleashed his wrath while throwing swears. After settling down a bit, Roger took the damaged top of the tuxedo and went to the study to find a sewing kit so he could somehow at least fix it a little. While he was there, Shelly unhid herself and pulled out the prankster shortly afterwards. She continued dragging him backwards by the shoulders despite how tired she already was. Surprisingly enough, Mort didn't woke up while she was doing that which was why she entered the hallway safely. Then after that struggling, she exited the house with him. Kelsie was just now approaching her and greeted each other.

"Did Joe told you to be here?" was the first thing Shelly was curious about.

"Not really. I thought I had to." she replied "I'm sorry for stopping you earlier."

"That's alright, you had a good reason for that. Woody himself didn't want me to go into Rottweiler's house... not alone anyway." there was a moment of awkward silence before the short girl added "I'm really reckless aren't I?"

The editor stayed quiet for about a minute before she said:

"Well... I think the reckless one is Joe. After all, he did insisted on shooting today's episode. I mean I do understand his reason for not skipping episodes, but..." Kelsie looked at the ill sleeping prankster before finishing her sentence "...it's still simply seems harsh."

"Yeah... though Joe did made it as easier as possible for him."

"So anyway... We'll have to continue our talk in Woody's house." the editor said.

With that said, Kelsie picked Woody up and carried him to his house while Shelly followed her. When they entered, Joe and the rest of the camera crew only glanced at them.

"May I ask how is he?" Joe was the first to speak.

"I'm afraid his condition hasn't improved." Kelsie responded while she placed the poor ill prankster on the sofa.

"I... I've rechecked his temperature earlier and... he's... he's burning up." Shelly explained anxiously.

"Damn it... it's my fault..." the director's voice sounded almost miserable "I couldn't afford losing a whole show because of a skipped episode and then have everything else crumple afterwards, but now I regret it... I highly regret that I had put our sick friend into a dangerous situation."

Everyone in the room now felt sorry for him, but none of them weren't sure what to say to all that, that is until Michael decided to speak up.

"It's not your fault, nor anyone else's... "

"I agree... Also, you tried your best to make things right and easy." the editor added.

And the others agreed with them which made Joe slightly relieved and thanked them.

"Well, anyway the episode is still recording and Rottweiler is still sewing his suit." Kelsie informed "Maybe we should stop recording it and leave?"

"No, wait!" after Shelly heard that she objected "I... I'm going to finish what Woody started."

"Are you really going back to Rottweiler's house to continue the rest of the pranks?" Joe questioned "You know you don't have to."

The short girl remained silent while thinking about this; she was aware that she doesn't have to complete them. But who else was going to finish the mischievous deeds? Rottweiler still has to pay for being cruel to others.

"I'll... go back." the short girl replied somewhat reluctantly "I know he'll be mad at me after he gets better, but I just think that I actually have to."

"Alright then, nobody will stop you this time. Woody will be carried to his bed and will be taken care of while you do what you think is best."

Shelly walked to the main door with a somewhat unsure pace. Before exiting the house, Joe and the camera crew wished her good luck with the rest of the episode. She may not be as good prankster as her sweetheart Woody, but she knows just about enough to be at least kind of decent at this job of playing tricks.

Approaching Rottweiler's house close enough, Shelly stopped for a moment to gather enough courage to enter that hellhole. When she went inside, she guardedly looked around again before sneaking all the way to the bedroom. Once there, she heard footsteps from the study - it seemed like Roger finally somehow sewed his tuxedo which was a good thing for him. However, it was also a good reason for Shelly to be scared, so she quickly hid herself under the bed. After Roger went to the living room and closed the door behind him, she got out of the hiding place then headed to the study. There was that one spray bottle that was left behind earlier, and the computer monitor showed the previously opened window. Sure, the old oaf Roger has always been an idiot, but still how did he not notice anything suspecious? Either way, Shelly sat down at the computer and began searching what Woody was previously attempting to find - guides of nearly impossible knots. It took her a few minutes to find something similar to that. The girl started printing the new guide while getting rid of the real one for tying a tie, then she placed the newly printed instruction. Then she grabbed the spray bottle and left the room. Although... she still wasn't sure what the liquid in that bottle could be used for, that was until she read the label on it "For loosening clothes". That gave her an enough obvious reason to use it on the poorly fixed tuxedo, and then she hid under the bed again.

Meanwhile, Roger decided to go back to the study so he could try the printed guide. When he sat down, he began reading it while following the steps. He even thought that he succeeded with tying it... until when he has to take it off. The stubborn-as-a-donkey fatso attempted to untangle the tie as much as he could. Seemingly eternal minutes passed, yet he failed at doing so. He even almost choked himself with it, because it was simply knotted so badly there was no way to untie it. This reason itself alone made him very irritated. Roger had to go get some pair of scissors from the desk to ruin the tie... by cutting it. How else was he going to free himself from it anyway? Then he flew into rage to the point of almost breaking his back and gasping for air. After the idiot calmed down a little, he went to the bedroom so could finally wear his damaged tuxedo. Besides, he may as well wear it without a tie. However as soon as Roger put on the fancy clothes, his trousers and top coat fell down while the shirt was actually way too loose even for his big belly. Reddened from embarrassment, he tried to put them back on, yet they fell down again. He repeated that a few times but to no avail. That lead him to unleash his wrath and tear off the already ruined tuxedo, then he stomp out of the bedroom to the balcony with the clothes in his hands supposedly to throw them away... while unaware that he was still in his underwear. Someone from the neighbourhood spotted him like that and poke fun at him.

"You want me to go outside and beat you up until that blue streak in your hair erases, you wannabe knight?!" Roger yelled while redden from both anger and embarrassment.

Olga happened to hear him say those words which made her shout back at the aggressive fat oaf:

"My child is playing outside so don't even think about having any fights with anyone, you brute!"

Because of Olga, Roger quickly changed his mind. So instead of beating up anyone mocking him, he merely went to the study and wallow in self-pity. While he was in that room, Shelly unhid herself and sneak her way to the main door since there wasn't anything else to do in the house. Yet even when she was cautious, she accidentally stepped on Mort's tail causing the dog to wake up growling and barking. When Roger heard those noises, he really doesn't care and didn't bother to even check since Mort already mislead him too many times. But Shelly still hurried to the main door panicking. After getting outside, she didn't halted her pace until she went into Woody's house. She didn't say a single word after she closed the door behind her, she only breathed heavily - everything that happened today was either troubling or nerve-wrecking to her. Joe approached her and asked:

"Are you okay, Shelly?"

All of a sudden, she fainted which made everyone in the room shocked and worried. For a moment no one could say or do anything, that was until Joe spoke up:

"I think this day was too much for her..."

"But didn't she do more pranks one time before?" asked oblivious Nick.

"Yes, but unlike before..." the director began explaining "she did the other pranks by herself. Not to mention that she was also trying to save Woody. I can only assume that she was looking after him before the shooting of the episode. To put it shortly, it was most likely too much stress and tiredness that caused her to faint. But either way, at least one of you should stay here to make sure they're both fine."

"I will, if it's alright." Kelsie spoke up.

"Well, okay then. I'll leave it up to you."

Afterwards, the director ordered to the rest of the crew to pack up, put everything back to its original place as usual. They exited the house after they were done with all that with Joe being the last one to leave.

Hopefully, both Woody and Shelly will get better soon enough, but it wasn't quite the end until that was answered.


	5. Dim wings and halo

In the peaceful blank place there was a familiar young man who was no other than the angelic Woody Trickster with his crystal clear wings and shining halo over his head. He was adding mayonnaise in one of doughnuts from a box full of them.

'Well, that's the last of them. Now I'll simply hide somewhere.' he thought.

Although... something seemed off about him, well... aside from the fever that was still weighing him down severely. It was just that both the halo and wings weren't as majestic as usual since they weren't shining as brightly and clearly - in fact they were quite dim. Can things like illness, tiredness and maybe injury really affect an angel? Well, now it looks like that was the case. However before he went anywhere at all, he suddenly sneezed and felt slightly dizzy from that. Even though the dimly shining wonder hoped that he was unnoticed, a familiar deep scary voice was heard from behind him:

"You again? You dare to come back even now when you're weaker than an ant? You're so pathetic!"

After that sentence, a mocking laughter was heard from that voice. Woody turned around to see that it was obviously devilish Roger Rottweiler with his usual terrifying sharp horns and long tail. The wonder didn't lose confidence from that mockery so he said in response:

"I may have full nose but at least I don't need to smell your disgusting odour."

"What did you just say to me?! You're being a cheeky smartypants!" Roger gave him a death glare, it even appeared as if he had flames in his eyes.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it!" Woody just realized what he just said and regretted it. He held his hands up as if to stop the devilish oaf's rising temper.

"I smell a liar! Which is why I'm about to make you on fire!"

Right after the devilish neighbour's own words, he attempted to catch him. Yet unfortunately for him, the winged wonder still had fast enough reflexes to dodge the fatso. Woody escaped by flying away, but it was only a short time until he was slowly and weakly fluttering down. It was pretty much a déjà vu all over again, except that he didn't lasted as long in the air. Now the poor prankster was miserably lying on the ground as he coughed. If that wasn't bad enough, the old oaf was about to tear off his wings again. Nonetheless, as soon as he was about to do that... Woody moved backwards? It turned out that a familiar girl had pulled him away from the scary old oaf. That girl was Shelly - she had small angel wings and halo that were glowing normally.

"You?!" questioned Roger with a surprised look.

His expression quickly changed as he burst into sneering laughter. When he settled down a little, he then said:

"What are you going to do to me? You're even weaker, more annoying and more useless than Trickster! You can't even help yourself!"

Unlike Woody who was confident with himself, Shelly was insecure and sensitive that the hurtful things Roger said made her almost cry.

"Now go baaawwl somewhere else!" he added.

Little did Roger knew that there was a prank prepared for him. Out of nowhere, Shelly shot a stream of water from a water-hose into the devilish neighbour's face to stop him and gain time to escape. She did her best effort at both flapping her wings and carrying Woody to safety; sadly she didn't went too far since she didn't quite know how to use her wings. She tried to wake him up by calling his name, but to no avail. The horned fiend was getting close which made angelic girl panic and flap her wings while carrying Woody. The fiend almost caught them with his tail while they were only a little off the ground.

"Hey, look over there!" Shelly lied, pointing to somewhere behind him.

Luckily that got Roger distracted, Shelly managed to escape again for a short time. She usually tends to run away from problems, but now was the time to somehow deal with one that was in the form of the devilish neighbourhood bully. That was when she noticed a bucket full of sweet honey, she grabbed it then poured it on the ground. As soon as Roger got close enough after some running, he ended up on it, especially since he wasn't watching his step. He couldn't get out of it no matter what, it only made it more difficult for him to come out of that sticky situation. Perhaps he shouldn't have underestimated Shelly.

"You! One day you'll pay for this along with Trickster!" the fiendish oaf shouted angrily as he was still attempting to free himself.

Without saying a word, the angelic girl fearfully and slowly fluttered somewhere distant from his sight as she was still carrying Woody. Once far enough and at safety, Shelly looked at him sadly but was unsure what else to do. That was exactly when he opened his eyes and rouse up as if from a heavy slumber.

"Sh-Shelly?" the angelic prankster murmured drowsily and confusedly as he sat up.

Then Shelly suddenly pulled him into a hug. She was relieved from that he was safe, but still troubled that he was still feverish. The prankster was taken aback by that for a moment before he wrapped his hands around her. After awhile they pulled away from the embrace as they stayed in each other's arms. However, Woody still wondered about some things. He could recall the events from earlier, including when he was about to get his wings get torn again, after that he simply doesn't know. So he had to ask her:

"What happened? Where's Rottweiler?"

The girl can't bring herself to explain since that would possibly make him upset at her for doing a risky duty like his.

"I don't know..." there was no other thing she could do but to lie.

Woody then noticed their neighbour from afar being caught in honey or at least from what he could tell.

"I don't remember doing that prank..." he was much more puzzled by the situation then questioned while looking at Shelly somewhat suspiciously: "You had something to do with this, do you?"

His gaze kind of came across to her as frightening... or perhaps she was paranoid of how he was going to react and the prankster seemed to noticed that. He already felt sort of guilty.

"Listen... I know it was you, but I'm not angry at you if that's what you're thinking. I'm just glad you're safe, but please don't put yourself in any danger again..." as he was saying that he held her face with both hands and caressed her cheeks "As I said before, you're too innocent for this job."

They cuddled close - it felt like a little touch of Heaven to them. If only that lasted longer for them, because they were both now waking up. Woody does kind of remember both of them being angels, but doesn't remember most of it.

* * *

Slowly and reluctantly, Shelly uncovered her face, while Woody blinked, close his eyes, and blinked again. They both drowsily said "good morning" to each other.

"Umm... how are you feeling?" she asked gently, but also precariously.

"Well... I'm still unwell, but at least sort of better." Woody replied as he sat up and rubbed his knuckles onto his eyes.

"I'm glad..." while Shelly just stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

There was something he wondered about and could not get out of his mind:

"What happened though? Wasn't I in the middle of a prank?"

When she heard that question, her face nearly immediately looked pinched, her eyes glassy. It appeared like as if she was going to sob, but she didn't.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I said something wrong?" the prankster became concerned.

Shelly was aware that she couldn't merely remain silent and has to give explanation to everything that happened. However, it was as if her mouth was sealed shut, and she couldn't even say a simple "no" to his other question. Woody caught on why she was acting like that.

"It has something to do with the episode, doesn't it?" he inquired.

"Umm... would you get mad at me if I tell you?"

"I won't, don't worry."

It took her awhile to explain the earlier events, especially with her stumbling and hesitating. After she was done, she still felt scared regardless of what she was being told about some minutes ago.

"You know, I'm just glad that you're safe, but please don't put yourself in any risky situation again..." is what her sweetheart said to all of that.

Those words seem... familiar to Shelly, though she wasn't too sure from where exactly. Either way, she was not only relieved to hear it but also happy.

He wrapped his arms around her - his embrace was warm, and his arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her frail body. The world around them looked as if it melted away, not wanting the moment to end.

* * *

Two days of treating Woody's illness passed, it was right after around the time for ending the shooting of an episode of the show. The host was nearly healthy, so he did his job of playing pranks on Rottweiler with much less risks unlike in the previous episode. Either way, he decided to visit his kind neighbour Shelly. After carefully crossing the road, he knocked on the door only to get no answer.

'Maybe she went out somewhere?' he thought to himself.

One of the neighbours who happened to be a friend of her was just passing by. When she noticed Woody standing there, she said:

"Hey, what's up? You looking for Shelly?"

"Yes, you know where she is, Chloe?"

"Well, she has a terrible high fever, and she is shivering uncontrollably because of it." she began explaining "I was even just at her house earlier to take care of her."

From what he was told now, the prankster became concerned and guilty because Shelly most likely have caught his former sickness. Well... here we go again. But at the very least, she definitely doesn't have to do a risky job like similar to that and he will surely look after her until she gets better. And she truly appreciates that and everything else Woody does for her, the same way as she does everything for him. There is nothing more important in life than love. Although in the neighbourhood Blue Highway putting a bully like Mr. Rottweiler in their place, shouldn't be forgotten either.

* * *

 **Authour's note: Well, I think I'm finally done with this. I tried my best with this whole fanfic.**

 **Thank you SailorRaybloomDZ for the ideas for original pranks!**


End file.
